


Fool

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana Amari is a force to be reckoned with my friends, Arguing, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Friendship, Funny, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Mom Ana Amari, Not even Jack is foolish enough not to run, Pet Names, Protective, Protectiveness, Reinhardt is a mood in this one, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: “Jackson John Morrison!”The unfortunate blue-eyed blond, the Indiana farm boy, the Strike Commander of Overwatch, paled at the sound of his full name being bellowed from halfway across the base. There were only one or two select people with the authority to call him that and the angry feminine voice gave away just who it was.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, background Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Fool

Jack was, for lack of better words, absolutely miserable, and has been for the past two weeks. 

Not only had it been particularly rough mission-wise, but the problems seemed to follow him all the way into his personal life. He and Gabriel had a fight, things were said, and the Latino  _ walked out  _ on him. At the time, he was too angry to really think about how much he'd hurt the other man and only thought about how much Gabriel storming off had hurt him. 

Two days later, after realizing Gabriel was genuinely not speaking with him outside of their profession, he'd begun trying to apologize. Keyword being  _ trying,  _ because the other wouldn't listen to him or even give him the time of the day. Jack had begun to panic not even a few hours after his realization, terror seizing him at the idea that this was it for the two of them. 

He loves Gabriel, more than anyone and anything on their wretched planet. He really was sorry for what he said, he didn't mean it, he never would. But the damage was done and now his lover, his  _ husband,  _ wasn't speaking to him. He was practically going through the five stages of grief as he wallowed in his solitude, too distracted by his desperate thoughts on how to fix it to truly pay attention to his work. 

Suddenly, someone calls him. 

**_“Jackson John Morrison!”_ **

The unfortunate blue-eyed blond, the Indiana farm boy, the Strike Commander of Overwatch, paled at the sound of his full name being bellowed from halfway across the base. There were only one or two select people with the authority to call him that and the angry feminine voice gave away just who it was. 

Ana Amari burst into his office, an absolutely furious expression on her face as she raised her hand high. Jack didn't have to look at what she was holding to know that it was a slipper.  _ “!تعال هنا يا حيوان”  _ She shouted, nothing he understood or was interested in knowing what it meant.  He was already on his feet and ready to bolt _.  _

“Ana, wait! We can talk about this!” He exclaimed frantically, eyes wide in terror as she stood in front of his desk with murder in her eyes. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she gripped her weapon tighter and growled at him. 

“Talk? You want to  _ talk?  _ You don't think you've said  _ enough?!”  _ She yelled, and took the advantage of the brief moment he struggled with his response to leap  _ over  _ his desk and move towards him with a speed that rivaled Lena's. 

Jack  _ screamed  _ and ducked, dodging the swipe of the slipper that was no doubt going to hit him in the face had he not moved quickly enough. He threw himself onto the ground and combat rolled out of his office, shooting to his feet and using his momentum to run as fast as he can, Ana not far behind him. 

She was shouting Arabic obscenities at him but all he could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears. He takes a sharp turn into the mess hall and is vaguely aware of all the eyes that land on him as he beelines and sprints towards his target. 

_ “Reinhardt!”  _ He practically sobbed, hiding himself behind the giant hunk of muscle that was Lieutenant Wilhelm. “Reinhardt,  _ help me!”  _

The man in question looked at him in concern for a moment, then seemed to understand the situation as his eyes landed on his angry wife, trying to peek at the blond hiding behind him. 

Reinhardt turns to him with a blank expression. “I don't know you.”

Jack wails, spinning around the table in a desperate attempt to put distance between himself and his raging long-time friend in an interesting display of ring-around-the-rosie. Ana is still yelling incomprehensible gibberish in front of  _ everyone  _ in the mess hall, but the Strike Commander finds that he doesn't  _ care.  _ She was going to  _ kill him.  _

Ever so abruptly does loud, boisterous laughter begin ringing out into the silenced mess hall. Jack spares a glance to the source of the sound and finds the table where it came from, where Gabriel, Torbjörn, and Moira were laughing their asses off while Angela, Jesse, and Lena all sat watching the scene in bewilderment. 

_ “Ay, Dios mío,”  _ Gabriel breathed, wiping a stray tear out of his eye as he approached the two of them, stumbling over his feet from his laughter. “Not that this isn't the best thing that's ever happened to everyone in this room, but I think I'm going to have to bring it to a stop. Ana, it's okay.”

She whips around to face him. “No, it's not! He fucked up!” 

“I'm only human!” Piped in Jack, running behind Gabriel for cover to avoid Ana's piercing gaze. 

Ignoring him, Ana continues addressing Gabriel. “You can't forgive him yet! Not before I've kicked his ass!” 

The man laughs and shakes his head. “No, no. No ass-kicking needed. I appreciate you having my back, but he's already apologized. I just wanted to be angry and I needed some time, which he'd recognized and given me. Please stop terrorizing the love of my life.”

Jack turns to him with a toothy grin. “I'm the love of your life?” 

Gabriel laughs again and hums contentedly. “Of course you are,  _ mi sol,”  _ he murmurs, nuzzling Jack's cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist. The blond doesn't hold back his loud heave of relief as he wraps his arms around his lover and clings to him like a lifeline, clawing at his clothes hard enough to tear them apart if he'd tried. 

“I missed you,” he whispers, tightening his grip on his husband, as if the man would fade to smoke if he didn't hold him hard enough. Gabriel smiles and pulls him closer. 

Suddenly, there's the edge of a slipper in his face that has him jumping out of Gabriel’s embrace. “Watch yourself, Morrison,” Ana warns, lifting her foot and putting her slipper back on before making her way out of the mess hall, glaring at him as she backs away slowly. The moment she's out of sight, Jack grips his chest. 

“Oh my God,” he wheezes, “I thought I was going to die.”

Gabriel snorts, running a hand through the blond locks on his head. “You're welcome for saving you, by the way.”

That makes Jack turn to him with furrowed brows. “You didn't do that just to help me, right? You do forgive me?” He asks, hope lacing his voice. “I really, truly am sorry for what happened. I should never have crossed the line I did. I didn't mean it.”

Gabriel gives him a soft smile that melts him right where he stands. “I know you didn't. It doesn't make it okay, but I also said some shit I regret. We  _ both _ fucked up. I'm sorry too. Just another bump in the road,  _ mi corazón,”  _ he tells him, drawing him closer with a sigh, seeming to have missed Jack just as much as Jack missed him. 

Suddenly, Jesse shouts:  _ “Please  _ tell me someone got all that on camera.”

In response, Fareeha giggles and waves her phone in the air. “Way ahead of you, cowboy!” 

Jack groans, burying his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck as he felt it flush in mortification. “She's made a fool out of me in front of the kids and rookies.”

His husband throws his head back and laughs. “You were already a fool before she threatened you,” he says, “but you're  _ my  _ fool.”

Jack smiles. “I'll take that.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted to write Ana chasing Jack down with a slipper LMAOOO


End file.
